Problem: The Gauss family has three boys aged $7,$ a girl aged $14,$ and a boy aged $15.$ What is the mean (average) of the ages of the children?
Explanation: The children in the Gauss family have ages $7,$ $7,$ $7,$ $14,$ $15.$ The mean of their ages is thus $$\frac{7+7+7+14+15}{5} = \frac{50}{5}=\boxed{10}.$$